Stay Alive
by KarenElricKagamine
Summary: I'm no good at summaries, so just read if you want. Contains yaoi, possible yuri later. Lots of drama, I would say, so if you like that then be my guest. XD


**A/N: It has been a long time since I posted anything… And I'm sorry that I haven't updated any of my other fanfics yet. I'll get around to those once I get some motivation to write and actually complete the next chapters for each of them. Plus, I have not had a whole lot of time on my hands lately. I currently have 3 F's at school and I only have 5 classes. That's very bad. I need to step up my game is I want to graduate. Anyway… I've been really into the Shingeki no Kyojin fandom for a while now, thus this fanfic was born. I hope it's okay… It's my first SNK fanfic. ^^; Just warning, there's some LevixPetra in here (though I don't really ship it), but it will turn into LevixEren. Sooo… Yaoi and possible yuri in the future. Just sayin. So if you're okay with that, continue on! I wish you luck, my good friends!**

~8 years earlier~

A 7 year old boy stood frozen as blood splattered against his cheek. His wide emerald eyes spilled tears as he watched his parents get slaughtered before his eyes. His body was trembling and despite his mother's last words, shouting for him to run, the boy could not seem to move a muscle.

Before he knew it, the boy's parents were dead. The way their blood painted the ground, as well as their internal organs and limbs positioned in a way a madman could call a masterpiece... It was a sight the young boy could never forget. His mind had taken a mental picture; one that would stay in his mind for years to come.

The green-eyed boy jumped as he realized that his parent's killer was standing right before him. Whimpering, he backed away slowly, only to have the murderer take small steps forward to follow him. The boy had been backed into a corner. Sobbing, he slowly slid to the floor, covering his eyes with his shaking hands as he anticipated his death.

However, death did not come. Instead, the murderer had knelt in front of the boy, leaning in close to his ear to whisper, "You're lucky you're cute. How about we make a deal?"

The boy slowly lowered his hands to look up at the man in front of him. "A-A d-d-deal...?" He stuttered. He had a feeling this deal wouldn't be good. And he was right.

"Yes. A deal. I provide you with shelter, food, and I'll spare your life." The man then smirked before adding, "And in exchange, you give me your body, and you can't rat me out to the police."

The boy nodded fast, not knowing what he was getting himself into. All his terrified 7 year old brain could think of was to not die, and to do anything he could to stay alive. His life made a complete change after that day.

~Present day~

"Eren!" Said boy turned around to see who had called his name. Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, and Jean Kirstein were walking in his direction. They could be considered to be the boy's closest friends, having known them since childhood. He remembered when they used to play and talk together, and when he would always get into arguments with Jean over the smallest of things... But then the _incident_ happened. Ever since then, Eren had distanced himself from them. He hardly talked to them anymore, and not once had he uttered even a small chuckle at his friends' attempts to make him laugh. It was as if someone had stolen the real Eren and locked him away, leaving his body to wander the earth as an almost emotionless husk.

Stopping in front of him, his friends all did their usual greetings.

"Hey, Eren!" Came the usual forced happy tone from Armin. Forced because the blonde had thought that he should stay cheerful enough for both Eren and himself, since Eren no longer showed it.

"Jaeger." Jean said, doing his best to not make eye contact and to try to keep his _I'm-too-cool-for-you_ act up.

"How are you doing today?" Asked Mikasa. She directed a small smile toward Eren, in which he did not return.

"Fine." Eren replied simply.

"Are you sure?" Mikasa asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. She always got the same answer, but she couldn't help but ask each time. She knew Eren wasn't fine. He just didn't want to explain himself.

"Yeah. Just tired." To anyone else, the meaning of tired would be that he had just not slept enough the night before and that he was just sleepy. But to Eren, the word meant that he was done with everything. Just done with life in general. He absolutely hated it.

"Alright..." Mikasa would take that answer. She always had.

"I'm going to go no-" Eren started. He stopped before finishing his sentence to look at something a little distance away from his friends. That something being a person. A person by the name of Lance Corporal Rivaille, though everyone called him Levi. He was standing with his own small group of friends with his girl-... Oh man, how it pained Eren to even _think_ about Levi having a..._ Girlfriend_. Her name was Petra Ral, and she was clinging to Levi's arm with the happiest expression on her face. Eren wanted so bad to steal Levi away from her and make Levi his. Why, you might ask? It was simple. He had a massive one-sided crush on the guy that had been going on for eight _long _years and was still going strong. No, he had never actually _talked _to Levi, but one thing was for sure. Levi was Eren's one and _only _reason for living.

That being said, he would take all of the pain that came his way, such as the horrible pain he was feeling right at that moment. It felt as if someone had punched him in the gut and was squeezing his heart painfully. It was not a fun feeling, and if Eren wasn't aware of the fact that there were people around, he might have burst into tears right then and there.

Mikasa, Armin, and Jean had all noticed the mixture of pain and anger in Eren's eyes and turned to see what he was looking at. The minute they saw Petra they sighed in unison. They assumed Eren had a crush on the girl, seeing that the only time Eren really let even a sliver of his emotions show was when he was looking at her. Or well... When she was with Levi.

Turning his head away, Eren muttered, "I'm leaving, you guys. I'll see you tomorrow." And without waiting for a reply from any of his friends, the brunette turned on his heel and walked away. Plugging in his earphones, he blasted My Chemical Romance's song "The World Is Ugly" as he walked out of the school's front gate.

It was three in the afternoon and school had just ended. Most other kids were heading to their after school activities, hanging out with their friends, or going home to relax before doing their homework. Eren was not one who had ever been able to experience those small luxuries. He had other things to do, though he wasn't pleased with doing them. What he did was a secret he did not want anyone to find out about... It was degrading and Eren was not proud of doing such things.

Walking into the nearest café, he locked himself in the bathroom. Pulling out a blonde wig, he dropped his bag to the ground and put it on haphazardly. Once done with that, he pulled out a black tiny mini skirt and tank top from his bag as well. Undressing himself, he dawned the little bit of clothing, even putting on a B-cup sized bra and stuffing it with socks. He fixed his wig to look presentable, then checked himself in the mirror. His midriff was showing considerably and his ass was practically hanging out with the mini skirt he wore. Oh, and god forbid he wore boxers. No, he had to actually wear a pair of panties when he wore things like this. Not just any pair, either; black lacy ones. He was supposed to wear fishnet leggings and a leather jacket with the outfit as well, but it was all coming off again anyway, so too fucking bad. "It's okay, Eren," He told himself. "This is something you always do... Oh god, that's not comforting at all!" He yelled, face-palming. Taking a few minutes to calm himself, he walked out of the bathroom and out of the café, receiving stares from a few men that were waiting in line for him for the bathroom. _Oops_.

Eren walked a few blocks, listening to "I Can't Decide" by There For Tomorrow. With how fast he walked, by the time his song ended, he already arrived at his destination. "Let's get this over with..." He mumbled, walking into the large white mansion in front of him.

Levi groaned. "Oh my god, shut UP, Petra!" He yelled, not even caring about the hurt look Petra sported after he yelled. She had been rambling for the past half hour, and Levi was getting quite annoyed. Goodness, he did not _care _if she bought a new outfit the other day. That was stuff she should talk about with Hanji, not him. _Well, speak of the devil_... He thought.

Right as the thought left his mind, Hanji came bounding over to Petra and Levi. "Hey guys! How's it hangin'?" She asked, a big smile on her face.

"Nothing much." Levi replied in his usual monotone voice. His eyes darted over in Petra's direction before going back to rest on Hanji.

Noticing Levi's action, Hanji slung her arm around Petra's neck. "Hey, Petra! I have something to talk to you about, so let's go shopping!" She exclaimed. Having been friends since childhood, she knew when Levi needed his space, and the look he just gave her was a _Get-this-girl-away-from-me_ look. Exchanging a few gossip titles, the two girls left.

_Thank god_, Levi thought. He could finally go home and relax. Getting up, he picked up his bag and headed home. It wasn't far, only about a ten minute walk. As he was nearly there, he was greeted by his neighbors. They never really talked anymore since he entered high school; they had lost touch, but they always made sure to greet each other if they happened to come across the other.

Walking inside the white mansion in which he called home, he was immediately greeted with the sound of his name being moaned, no... Practically _screamed_ at the top of someone's lungs from one of the upstairs bedrooms. "What the fuck?" Levi furrowed his brows and looked in the direction of the staircase. Hearing moans when he got home, or even in the dead of night, was not anything new. He was quite used to it, since his father tended to have some blonde slut coming over occasionally. What Levi was not used to was hearing his own name being the one that was moaned out. Especially since he wasn't the one doing the fucking.

He assumed that the moan came from the blonde he had gotten used to seeing. She started appearing around two years ago, but Levi had never actually seen her face. Levi wondered who his father had over before her though, since this sort of stuff had been happening for about eight years.

Hearing a loud crashing sound from upstairs, Levi was startled from his thoughts. _What the hell was that?_ he thought. He hoped that his father wasn't abusing the girl.

Just as the thought left his mind, Levi heard a yelp of pain echo through the halls. A few minutes later, he saw the blonde rushing down the stairs, her green backpack slung loosely over her shoulder. Grabbing her wrist to stop her, Levi stood before her and studied her appearance. Her clothes were wrinkled and dirty, and there was blood on her hands and face that adorned fresh wounds.

"Let me help you," Levi offered. The girl did not speak, but followed him when he dragged her into a nearby bathroom. Pulling out a first-aid kit, he sat the girl down and began to lightly dab at the cuts on her face with an alcohol-soaked cotton ball. He received a few winces and flinches from the pain, he assumed, but it was for her own good. She would just have to bear with it. Placing Band-Aids on her cuts, Levi took another look at her face. It looked a little more presentable, what with it not bleeding anymore and all, but it was a shame that such a pretty face had to sport bandages and... Was that a black eye forming? The darkness from the on-coming bruise made the girl's bright emerald eyes stand out even more than they already did. _Wow_, Levi thought. _She's fuckin' cute_.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Levi grabbed the girl's arms. He cleaned off the blood from wounds there as well before he noticed something. Her arms were _covered_ with cuts. Not just the fresh ones that she had just gotten and that were still bleeding, but ones that looked old and healing. She even had scars as proof that there had been even _more _previous times. "What are these?" Levi demanded, looking the girl in the eyes, which in turn, resulted in her turning away. Knowing he was not going to get an answer, he asked, "Do you have any more?" Once again, silence. Levi decided to check for himself and looked over the girl's body, having found more scars on her thighs and stomach, even. Making the girl stand up, in which he then realized she was much taller than he was, he turned her around and checked her back. He found long scars all over the place there, and Levi knew that those were not self-inflicted like the other ones looked.

Before Levi could ask anything more, the girl dashed out of the bathroom. "I have to go!" She called over her shoulder before Levi heard the front door open and close, signifying that she had left.

_What the hell?_ Levi thought. He debated whether or not he should go after her or if he should confront his father on the matter. In the end, Levi did neither and just walked up to his room. He shut the door, locked it, dropped his school bag to the floor, kicked off his shoes, and flopped back onto his bed. The little exchange he had with the blonde made him exhausted for some reason, and soon sleep overtook him.


End file.
